Hills & Chains
by kiperton
Summary: Max and her friends would embark a new journey. A journey filled with friendship, hardship, love and recovery.
1. chapter 1

**Hills and Chains **

_Chapter 1_

"No I don't want to go! No! Let me go! I SAID NO!"

Max's voice boomed in the dorm hallway. It had been three weeks since the incident. She hadn't left her dorm or campus for three weeks. She didn't want to see anyone, less speak to anyone. For those three weeks she was in her dorm, she sat on her bed contemplating and replaying what had happened. She couldn't wrap it around her head how any of it happened.

"Max, please let me in. Let me talk to you. It's been three weeks! Everyone is worried! Not just me!"

Chloe banged on Max's dorm door. She hadn't seen the brunette since that fateful day. Chloe wasn't there when it happened, but rumors tend to spread like wildfire. She tried to talk to Max's friends; Kate, Warren, and even Victoria. Chloe didn't know how Victoria and Max became friends, but she knew ever since that day, Victoria and Max were closer than her and Max ever were.

"Max, please. I won't ask you anything. I just want to see you and hang for a bit. Can I at least come in?" Chloe kept pleading.

"Chloe, no. Just leave me alone. I don't want to see or talk to you or anyone." Max said loud enough for only Chloe to hear.

Chloe sighed, "Okay...I'll go. I'm sorry, Max.."

Even though Max said she didn't want to see or talk to anyone, she desperately wanted to meet up with Chloe. Her chest tightened at the thought of her. Max had no one to talk to and wasn't sure if she was ready. For those three weeks she would write in her journal in great detail about what happened to her, but would she be able to talk about it? She didn't know and frankly wasn't willing to try. Max waited to hear Chloe's footsteps to fade as she left. Max wanted to stop Chloe from leaving, but all she could do was curl up against the door and listen to the sound of a door close softly in the distance.

Max sighed into her hands, "Why am I such a fucking idiot?"

Max didn't know how to talk about shit like this. She didn't know how to express her feelings in a manner that made sense to other people. She was scared of rejection and misunderstanding. She knew she had Victoria to go to, but only to a certain extent. Victoria and her had been so close now, it was hard to believe that just a few weeks ago, they hated each other greatly. The two would be there for each other when they had no one else who understood. The two needed each other. Victoria had Taylor, Nathan and even Kate. Max was more reserved, she was scared and was sure people would call her crazy if she told anyone. Max was alone.

The rest of the night, Max had curled up on her floor, up against the door, crying. She wanted Chloe to come back. Her phone in her hand, open to Chloe's messages that Max only read. She wanted to text Chloe back, but didn't. She fell asleep on the floor with her phone in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hills Chains**

 _Chapter 2_

Max abruptly awoke from a loud knock on her door. She had fallen asleep around 1 or 2 in the morning, still on the floor from last night. It took her a moment to collect her bearings before she heard another knock, but softer this time.

"Max?..Are you there?"

It was Kate Marsh.

"Max it's almost time for class. It's 7 A.M. We got class in an hour. You need to get ready. Want to come today?"

Kate spoke with a gentle voice that soothed Max and relaxed her. Kate, almost every day tried to get Max out and about, but to no avail.

"Max! Let's go! Come on already! It's been too long!" Now Victoria speaking through the other side of the door while knocking the door.

Max had no urge to leave her dorm or any motivation to do anything. She didn't want to see anyone. She hadn't wanted to see anyone for three weeks.

Kate spoke softly with a hint of concern, "Max, it's been quite some time since I've seen you. I miss you. You need to eat too and take care of yourself. Can I come in?"

Max thought for a second before speaking, "I'm sorry, Kate, but no, you can't come in.."

Max heard from the other side of the door,

"Ok..Victoria, let's go."

"What? No! I'm getting Max out! She's been in that damn room for far too long! She needs to get out! What if she gets sick?!"

"Victoria, please. Max doesn't want to come out. She isn't ready and we should respect that as her friends."

"Ugh! Fine! But I'm coming to get her after class. You hear that, Max? You're getting out of that room!"

Max heard Kate and Victoria bicker until their voices distanced and no longer were audible. Max was tired of people trying to force her out. She knew that Kate and Victoria may have been trying to help, but Max wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for anything. Max waited a while for everyone in the dorm to be at school so she could take a shower and brush her teeth. The only time Max would leave her room was when nobody else was in the dorm. Every day after everyone left and Max had taken a shower, Max would write in her journal. She had written so much within the three weeks that she had been to her self. She'd either write or look at her photos she took days before what happened. She didn't realize it, but soon enough she had fallen back to sleep.

Thunder, lightning, and wind flashed and blew against everything. Papers, leaves, even rocks were swept up into the air. Trees, bushes, and signs were being pushed to the ground with ease. She saw everything whizzing by her, everything was like a blur. Suddenly, light flashed and the sound of a camera's shudder resonated in Max's ears, they seemed louder than the thunder and more horrifying than the lightning . What was going on? Max was in a different place from before, it was more quiet, but the silence seemed deafening. Everything was blurry and she was in disarray. She could only feel something cold beneath her. Before she knew it she was being kicked repeatedly. She couldn't speak or see. She had no way of defending herself.

In that moment of pain and disorder everything vanished and Max woke up realizing that she was in her room the entire time. She had been dreaming. It was a horrible dream. She didn't want to remember what happened. She was trembling in her bed with her heart racing. She was tired of feeling scared and alone. She desperately needed someone and yearned to talk to someone. She was losing her breath and couldn't stop shaking. She felt her body go cold and her face turn pure white. She grabbed at her chest trying to breathe. She was gasping for air, but could not. She looked anywhere in her room for something that could help her. She tried to find anything on her floor or near her, but she collapsed on the floor. She felt her head go light and her body start to go limp. She kept gasping for air, but her entire body was shaking. She couldn't find anything to help her, but she heard a thud on the door. Someone was trying to get in. Suddenly the door bursted open. It was Warren, but Kate and Victoria came in holding Max gentle.

"Max, listen to my voice and breathe with the sound of the words I'm saying. It's okay. You're okay. You're going to be fine. You're here, we are here. We got you." Kate spoke softly only for Max and Victoria to hear.

To Victoria, "Vic, text Chloe. Tell her to come."

Victoria texted Chloe, urging her to get to Blackwell immediately.

"Max...it's Victoria."

Kate swatted at Victoria for her to be silent because two voices could freak Max out even more than calm her. Kate continued to reassure Max while Victoria held Max's hand and rubbed her back.

It wasn't long before Chloe came rushing in to only be stopped by Kate giving her an alerted look. Victoria slowly got up to usher Chloe outside to talk.

Chloe spoke with unease and deep worry, "What happened? How did you get in? Is Max okay? Can I see her? I need to know if she's okay."

Victoria waved at Chloe trying to hush the blunette, "If you shush then maybe I can answer your questions"

"Sorry..I'm sorry."

"Ok. We aren't really sure what happened, but we heard heavy breathing and Max trying to gasp for air. Warren was the one who busted the door open. He was with us helping us with homework when we heard Max. When we got in Max was on the floor grabbing at her chest gasping for air, but she was pale and cold. She felt like an icicle. It was scary. Kate and I lifted Max onto her bed quickly. Kate started reassuring Max and I just got her a blanket and wrapped her with it. So we aren't sure exactly what happened to cause her to be gasping for air, but that's what happened."

Chloe spoke softly, "Can I see her?"

Kate walked out looking both at Victoria and Chloe with great trouble in her eyes.

"Chloe, Max wants you, but be gentle with her. We need to get Max to eat too. She hasn't eaten in a while. And her snacks she has in her room aren't helping her or providing enough energy or nutrients. Victoria and I are going to get some food for Max. Chloe stay here and calm her down. Chloe..Max really needs you. She wants to talk to you, but she's scared. Please, be gentle."

"Ok, Kate, thank you. And you too, Victoria."

Both Victoria and Kate went off to get food for Max, leaving Max and Chloe together. Chloe slowly walked into Max's room, shutting the door slowly behind her. Although, Max wasn't as pale as she was when Kate and Victoria came rushing in, Max still looked drained and lifeless. Max's hands trembled as she tried to hold them still. Chloe noticed all of this as she sat down next to Max. Chloe had never seen Max like this. To Chloe, Max was a shy bundle of geekiness or that's what Chloe remembered when they grew up together. Seeing Max like this was foreign and she didn't know how to respond to Max's state.

Chloe spoke with a low voice, "Hey, Mad Max. Uhm.."

Chloe had never spoken about her feelings or ever consoled someone. Chloe was getting nervous. She wanted to say something. She wanted to help Max, but what the hell was she suppose to say to someone who just had a anxiety attack? Especially to someone who went through what Max did. Chloe still had no clue what actually happened and she wanted to know. Maybe then she could help Max? Chloe was always the last one to be there for Max and it extremely made Chloe feel insignificant and useless. She wanted to be there for Max. She wanted to be Max's shoulder to cry on. She wanted to be Max's rock.

"Chloe.."

Max actually spoke to Chloe. Chloe was hesitant to speak.

"Yes, Max?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so so sorry."

"What? Max, no. You have nothing to be sorry about. Max, you're okay-"

"No, Chloe. I shut you out. I-I made you worry. I shut everyone out. You deserve better. Everything you've went through. I was being selfish. I'm so-"

"Max, listen to me. You're okay."

Chloe grabbed Max's hands and held them in her own hands. Chloe knelt in front of Max and looked into her sky blue eyes. Chloe spoke with sincerity and love.

"I'll always be here for you, Max. Even if you don't want me here. Forever."

Chloe looked down at their hands. Max had stopped shaking. Chloe's hands warmed up Max's hands. Before Chloe knew it Max was pulling her into a hug. The brunette started crying into Chloe's shirt. All Chloe could do is shelter the smaller girl into her arms.

"It's okay, Mad Max. I got you. I'm never leaving you."

Victoria and Kate arrived at a near by Panera Bread to pick up something for Max. The two had been worried for Max. The last time they had seen Max she looked drained, but this time she looked thimble and thinner. Max clearly hadn't been eating well at all. As the two girls waited for the Frontega Chicken Panini, and soup they ordered for Max, they talked.

"Kate.."

"Mhm?"

"I'm worried for Max. I've seen her all shy and quirky, but I've never seen her like this."

"Yeah..."

"She seems so weak and scared of everything. It's like during what happened she was defiant and nothing could take her down, but as it escalated and ended she was toppled over."

"Victoria..are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened to me isn't even comparable to what Max went through. I wasn't even awake for all of it. I'm still not certain of everything that happened to her."

The waitress yelled their names, the two got the food, but before leaving Victoria stopped Kate to get Max one more special treat.

The two girls arrived back at Blackwell. As Victoria and Kate came to the slightly ajar door of Max's room they heard the voice of someone softly singing. It was Chloe. Chloe was singing to a sleeping Max.

 _"In the morning when I wake, And the sun is coming through, Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness, And you fill my head with you."_

Victoria and Kate slowly walked to the door without being heard or seen. They both listened as Chloe continued to sing.

 _"Shall I write it in a letter? Should I try to get it down? Oh, you fill my head with pieces Of a song I can't get out."_

Kate whispered to Victoria, "Is this song...Bloom? By the Paper Kites?"

Victoria looked at Kate surprised she even knew the song. They both looked at each other and all Kate did to confirm she was aware of the song was shrug.

 _"Can I be close to you? Ooh ooh. Can I be close to you? Ooh ooh."_

The two girls waited for Chloe to finish singing to Max before they entered. Kate slowly opened the door in order to let Chloe be aware the two returned with the food for Max.

Max had fallen asleep on her bed, but curled up next to Chloe. Chloe had been stroking the brunette's head gently. After Max ha bawled her eyes out in Chloe's arms, she fell asleep. Chloe had start singing a song that was more than just a song to relax Max. It was how Chloe felt. Chloe wanted to always be there for Max. She wanted to be Max's number one. She wanted Max to trust her and need her as much as Chloe needed Max. All Chloe could do now was be there and protect Max. Chloe would never let anyone hurt Max. Chloe would be there for Max through thick and thin.

Victoria put the food on Max's desk while Chloe and Kate whispered to each other.

"So she's okay?"

"For now. She's sleeping and seems relaxed. What did you get her?"

"Panera" Victoria interjected.

"Sweet. She'll love it. Did you get her a bear claw?"

"Yup! Just like you ask, Chloe."

"Thanks, Vic."

The three stayed in Max's room for the rest of the evening. They waited for Max to wake up, but eventually the three grew drowsy and they all fell asleep.

Later that night, around seven or so, Max woke up to a cuddling Kate and Victoria on her couch and a blunette at the foot of her bed, all asleep. She noticed the Panera Bread bag on her desk. She got up to it and remembered Kate had said she'd be getting food for her. Max looked in the bag and to her delight it was everything she liked. It was still warm too! She sat down and started to nosh on the panini. She hadn't eaten a full meal in three weeks. She felt so weak and nimble. Only after taking one bite of the panini she instantly felt better. She fell in love with every bite she took and then went on to the soup, which she slurped down like it was nothing. She noticed another bag inside the bad and opened it. She beamed when she saw the treat Victoria left her. A bear claw, Max's favorite. Max took the bear claw and gobbled it right up. She felt content and better. She looked at Kate and Victoria cuddling on her couch and she couldn't help but smile at the two. They were cute. Max was glad Kate and Victoria had became such good friends. Then, Max's eyes met where Chloe was, sleeping, soundly on her bed. Max wanted to cuddle up with Chloe but she didn't dare touch her in fear of waking her up. Max just went back into bed and fell asleep content, a feeling she hadn't felt for a while. Max felt loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hills and Chains **

_Chapter 3_

Everything was white and blinding. Pins and needles scaled all over Max's body. Her hands felt lifeless and her feet felt hopeless. Her body screeched of discomfort, but it was as though her body had turned to stone as soon as she saw the dark figure in front of her. That face that was so familiar, yet so foreign. A deathly, and so loving look the figure gave her, as though it were delighted to see her in this state of desperation and terror. Then, behind the figure, Max saw Chloe tied up in a chair just as Max was. The figure walked to Chloe and before she knew it there was a gun in the figure's hand, pointing at Chloe. It was like slow motion to Max. As the figure pulled the trigger and the bullet flew from the gun to Chloe, the only thing was once the trigger was pulled the sound was that of a camera.

"CHLOE!"

Max sat up in her bed. She looked around frantically. Was Chloe alive? She thought she saved everyone. Why was this happening again? Max started whispering to herself.

"Chloe...Chloe? Chloe..?"

Chloe heard Max murmuring. Chloe could only see Max's silhouette in the dark room. She could see Max looking around, trying to look for something, for someone. Chloe grabbed Max's arm.

"Max. Max? Max, calm down. I'm right here. It's me. It's Chloe. I'm here."

"Chloe? Oh, Chloe. You're alive. I thought you were dead."

"Max? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm sorry..I had a dream that you got shot and, and I had to be there to watch everything."

"It was just a dream, Max. I'm here. See? You can feel me, right?"

"yes.."

"Ok, that's me. I'm right here, Max. We are both okay."

Chloe's thumb brushed against Max's hands. She shifted her position from the foot of bed to being next to Max. The two stared at each other in the dark, only seeing their outline. Although, neither of them could fully see their faces the two felt the intensity of the stare.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

Max looked down at their hands. She felt her chest pull for something more. Her stomach twisted and her throat was filled with knots and rocks.

"..I- thank you."

"Hah, Mad Max, no need to thank me. I'll always be here for you"

Chloe ruffled the smaller girls head.

"Come here."

Chloe pulled Max closer to her, so Max would be leaning on the blunette. Chloe looked at Max longingly and hesitant before kissing the brunette's head.

"Night, Maxaroni."

Max had fallen asleep before Chloe even said good night to her, but Chloe was glad that Max was asleep. She was so close to Max. Chloe heard the brunette's steady breathing, in and out, in and out. She had never been so close to Max for so long. The smell of sleep, exhaustion, coffee and a soft scent of raspberries fluttered the air into Chloe's nose. The air felt dry, but warm. In the mist of the dark, there was light. Although, there was terror, there seemed to be hope. The tiniest of hope is what Chloe needed for Max. Every time she looked at Max, that's what she saw, she saw hope. Ever since the two were little, Max always had this force of hope that seeped into Chloe. Chloe could feel that hope, even when her dad died she felt the hope Max projected. Max didn't have to say anything for Chloe to feel it.

It was almost 3 A.M. and Chloe was drifting to sleep. She was unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

It was just the crack of dawn. Light shone through the blinds, shining on the floor, the walls, on anything it could. It was a particularly warmer day on this October morning, a small breeze found its way through the slightly opened window. Birds sang a melody that could put a baby to sleep. The squirrels scurried together in the bushes and the trees. Insects buzzed around flowers and sucked the nectar. It was a calm morning.

Kate awoke to Victoria asleep, leaning on her shoulder. She could feel Victoria move with every breath she took. On the other side of the room, on the bed, Kate saw Max and Chloe practically cuddling. Although, Kate wanted to stay in this moment, it was almost six. It was time for Kate to get ready, but Victoria was on her. Kate tried desperately to not wake Victoria up or to move the sleeping queen. After multiple tries of trying not to move Victoria, Kate decided to lift her head and gently placed it on the couch. To Kate's relief Victoria didn't wake up, only shifted in her sleep. Kate looked at Victoria. She looked so peaceful. Whenever Kate looked at Victoria she was always stressed or worked up over something. Victoria's hair was a mess, the side that Victoria was leaning on Kate with was sticking up and all over her face. Kate leaned down and pushed the hair out of Victoria's face.

"Mmm...Kate?"

Victoria started to wake up, still in sleep more since she could barely open her eyes.

"Oh, Victoria. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was about to go get ready for class and get some breakfast."

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Is Max okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's still asleep."

"Good, good."

"Victoria, it's time to get ready."

"Okay, okay. Help me?"

Victoria extended her hand to Kate. Still slightly asleep, Victoria whined for Kate to help her up. Kate, defeated by the sleepy puppy face Victoria was giving her, helped Victoria up to her feet.

"Thanks, Katie."

The two looked at Chloe and Max on the bed. They looked at each other and smiled, putting a finger on their lips to be quiet. Tiptoeing to the door as quiet as they could, they slowly opened the door and left the two to themselves.

An hour passed by, now it being seven in the morning. Max was clinging onto Chloe like a newborn baby holding onto their mother or a puppy staying by it's owner's side in fear of the world. Chloe had already been awake for a few minutes. She stared at Max sleeping, she studied Max's movement and face. It was a familiar face to Chloe that she'd seen multiple times, but it just seemed so different, filled with new and old features that Chloe had always, but never seen before. Although, Max was sleeping she looked drained, so scared, alone. Max trembled in her sleep, not because she was cold though. Chloe held Max close to her. Chloe sighed softly to herself after kissing the brunette on her head.

"Chloe?"

Max woke up.

"What time is it?"

"Morning, sleepyhead. It's seven. How'd you sleep?"

"Better than usual."

Chloe tried to get out of Max's grasp, but to Chloe's surprise Max pulled the blunette back to her original position. Chloe couldn't help, but giggle. Max was so cute in the morning.

"Can I fix my position, Mad Max?"

"Hmmph, fine"

"Thank you. I'm not going anywhere, silly."

Max looked down at the foot of the bed and then back at Chloe, then at how close the two were. Max hadn't realized she was clinging onto Chloe. Her ears grew warm, hot, on fire even. She felt her cheeks flood with warmth and embarrassment. Max, like lightning, flew off the bed and off Chloe, headed to the door, shutting it while sliding down to the floor. Max's mind spiraled over and over. Was she on Chloe all night? What did Chloe think? Did she care that Max was clinging onto her? Was Max drooling? Did she even drool?

"Max? You okay?"

Max felt the knock from the other side of the door to her back. It was Chloe. Max wanted to run and hide. And that's exactly what she did. She ran as fast as she could. She had no idea where she would go, but no way in hell was she going to confront Chloe about what happened. Max would run as far as her legs and lungs would allow her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hills and Chains**

 _Chapter 4_

The sound of heavy foot steps across the carpeted floor rang in Max's ears. What seemed like miles was only a few feet to the shower room. The feeling of old shaggy carpeting on Max's feet, to cold, wet and slippery tiles was a shock to her. She jumped at the sudden change, causing her to slip and fall, face first. Max, due to the wet, slippery floor, slid on her face as far as to the first sink in the shower room. A trail of red followed her as she slid. There was a line of blood on the floor, now spreading and mixing with the water, filling the cracks in the floor. Max's entire body ached as she reached for the sink, trying to lift herself up. As she did so, she touched her face and to her surprise there was blood on her hand. Max looked at the floor, back to her hand, then saw blood dripping on the floor. Her eyes widened, almost falling again she scurried to the sink mirror where she saw all the blood that was smudged and still dripping from Max's face. Max tried to wipe the blood off her face, but ended up making a bigger mess while more blood flowed out. In the distance Max heard a voice.

"What the hell, Max. Why did you run off like that?"

Max realized the voice that was coming closer was Chloe, so Max tried to run to a shower stall, failing to even move an inch, falling to the floor again.

"What the? Max?!"

"Chloe?"

"What the fuck did you do?"

"I fell?"

"How do you fall and manage to get a nose bleed? Did you fall on your face?"

Max shrugged, nodding at Chloe's question. In response to Max, Chloe just sighed and helped the bloody nosed, brunette to her feet.

"God, Max. Why did you run away like that?"

Max looked down at both hers and Chloe's feet.

"Ya know what..don't answer that. Let's get you cleaned up first."

After cleaning Max up, the two went back to Max's room. Max sat on her bed, as Chloe sat at Max's desk. Max didn't want Chloe to ask why she had ran away. She hoped desperately that Chloe had forgotten to ask again.

"So Max."

 _Shit._

"Why did you run off like that?"

Max's mind buzzed with any way to avoid the question.

"Don't give me a cheap answer either. Tell me the truth."

There was no way Max could escape the question, so she'd have to be real to Chloe about how she felt.

"I don't know. I guess I just got nervous and needed some air?"

"Bullshit."

"I- fuck, I don't know."

"Max, stop bullshitting me. Spill it."

"I got nervous that we were so close! Okay? That's the truth! I'd never been held by someone while sleeping and I got nervous!"

Chloe got up from the desk and sat next to Max.

"Max, you're such a dork. You don't have to be nervous. How long have I known you?"

"Since we were little, I know."

"Exactly. Nothing to get nervous about. Plus you're hella cute when you sleep."

Max blushed, softly punching Chloe as the two laughed.

"Shut up, Chloe!"

"Sorry, it's true. You're a cute sleeping hippie."

Chloe's phone started to ring and to her surprise, Max had jumped at it. Chloe looked at Max and wondered to herself if Max was okay. She realized Max now would be easily frightened and flustered at minuscule things. As Chloe grabbed her phone, she saw it was Joyce.

"Answer it."

Chloe answered the call as instructed, putting it on speaker.

"Chloe, where have you been? Why haven't you answered any of my texts or calls?"

"Mom, I'm at Blackwell with Max."

"Max?"

"Uhm..hi, Joyce."

"Oh my! Max! How have you been sweety?

"Uhm..okay...I guess."

"Come over sometime, why don't you?"

Chloe cuts her mother off from asking Max anymore questions, taking Joyce off speaker. Chloe glimpsed at Max's fidgeting and nervous shuffling

"Yeah, Mom. She'll come. She's just busy with school. Kinda hard to visit a lot with the loads of homework these kids are given."

Chloe glanced at Max who had now stood up to head to the closet.

"Ok, yeah, Mom. I gotta go now. I'll be back later. I promise I will. Ok, love you too. Bye"

Chloe stared at Max take clothes out of her closet. Max thought it was time to face the world, or at least face Blackwell. Max threw her hoodie on the bed, a T-shirt, and some jeans. Max took a few breaths, in and out, before grabbing her clothes to put on.

Chloe looked away as Max changed out of her pajamas, into her usual shirt and jeans. Chloe always got nervous when Max changed in front of her. She didn't know why, but her heart would burn and her stomach would do summersaults. Chloe found herself staring at Max a little to intensely, as she put on her gray hoodie on.

"Chloe?"

Chloe shook her head and in the instant she have Max a sly smile.

"Oh no. I don't like that smile."

Chloe slowly got up, staring Max down like she was Chloe's prey.

"Chloe, don't do it."

Chloe pounced at Max, tickling the smaller girl, getting small yelps and giggles out of her. Max escaped the blunette's grasp. The two ran around the room until Max could no longer keep running.

"Stop! Chloe! I can't breathe. You win!"

"Haha! Yes! You can never escape the tickler!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll win one day. Just you watch."

"Sure, Mad Max. Never been able to beat me since we were kids and even less now."

"Oh hush you."

Max pushed Chloe a little too hard causing the blunette to fall backwards onto the bed, as she fell Max tried to grab Chloe, but the two ended up falling. Max falling on top of Chloe. Now both their faces very close to each other, they stared at each other. Neither of them moved, just stared at one another in shock, until there was a knock on the door.

"Yo yo, Max! It's Warren! Just came to check up on you!"

The two quickly split apart before Warren entered.

"Oh, hey, Chloe."

Max and Chloe looked at each other, then back at Warren.

"What? Did I do something? Is there something on my face?"

The two shook their heads in unison. Chloe spoke up.

"Warren, we were about to head out. Sorry."

"Oh, nah it's chill. Just came in to check if Max needed anything."

"She's fine. Thank you"

"Cool. See ya!"

Warren left the two girls to themselves again. Chloe looked at Max. The two sat quietly, just listening to the increasingly uncomfortable silence that was left after Warren shut the door.

"Soooo, what you wanna do?"

Max shrugged reaching for her camera bag.

"Wanna go get some food?"

"Sure. Two Whales?"

"Yeah. Then, maybe we can go shopping?"

Max looked at Chloe curiously.

"Why?"

"Try on new clothes? Get some clothes."

"I like my clothes."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to try something new."

Chloe grinned.

"Okay, fine. We'll do as Captain Chloe says."

"Hella yes! Let's go!"

The two headed out of the dorms and to the breezy autumn air. Walking past the campus saying hi to a few familiar faces as quick as possible to not freak Max out, since she was still trying to get use to being around people again. Max still needed to adjust herself to multiple people at once, she was only use to one or two people being with her. Max didn't want to make any real conversation as they passed Brooke, Dana, Juliet and a few other people who were hanging out around the campus before class. They reached Chloe's truck and drove off for breakfast at Two Whales.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hills and Chains**

_Chapter 5_

 **Group Chat:** Arcadia Sux

 _jisoos: has anyone seen Max?_

 _Queen V: she ain't in her room?_

 _Captain Weed: she's with me_

 _Graham Cracker: ofc_

 _Captain Weed: say that to my face nerd_

 _jisoos: Chloe please_

 _Maximum Overdrive: Chloe get off ur phone_

 _Queen V: y didn't u just tell her that if u 2 r 2gether_

 _Maximum Overdrive: stfu_

Max put her phone away before Victoria could go ham on her. Max and Chloe had eaten their breakfast and now we're at the mall shopping for clothes. Max didn't know why Chloe wanted to shop, but she went along. It was a little nerve wracking to be around so many people, but luckily it was a school day so not a lot of people were out and about. Max stayed close to Chloe as they entered the mall barely filled with people. The mall didn't seem like it was a popular one. Why the hell did Chloe bring Max here? It's so small and the least liked mall in Arcadia Bay. The two went to various stores in search of new clothes. So far only Chloe bought something, which was a new beanie. The purchase seemed odd to Max because she knew Chloe was attached to her current beanie, but Max didn't comment on it.

"Max. Max?"

Max had zoned out, thinking about everything at once, that she hadn't realized that she was staring at Chloe.

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna pick out some clothes for you to try on."

"What? No, I like my clothes right now."

"Maaaax, please?"

Max rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, in return she got a giddy smile from Chloe as she walked away to get some clothes. While Chloe was off searching, Max looked around the store, at all the hip clothing and different accessories.

She thought to herself, "I wonder what Chloe is going to come up with for me to wear.

Just as Max finished her thought, Chloe popped up behind Max with tons of clothing in her hands.

"Woaaaah, Chloe, what the hell? Do you want me to try on the entire damn store?"

"Oh shut up, Caulfield. Let's go try these on!"

The two entered a changing room. Chloe tossed Max two pairs of jeans, one was a light denim, but loose, and the other was black skinny jeans, ripped at the knee. Chloe also tossed some T-shirts, flannels, and a black jean jacket. Max barely caught everything Chloe threw at her. She looked at Chloe with a slight annoyed look. Chloe just smiled back as she began to change out of her clothes to try on the outfits she picked out for herself. Max quickly turned around in embarrassment.

The two spent a couple minutes trying on outfits to see which they liked the most. Close to the end of trying on clothes, Max only had one more outfit left to try on, it was one that Chloe was urging Max to try on. Max put on the denim jeans, along with a T-shirt that had a colorful deer skull. She tied a red flannel around her waist and completing the look Max put on the black denim jacket. Max looked at herself in the changing room mirror, checking herself from every angle possible. She smiled, satisfied with Chloe's eye for style. Although it wasn't really Max's style, she liked trying on clothes that wasn't really her, trying new things. Max wasn't the only one who was satisfied with the look, Chloe stared at Max in awe. She checked Max from the top to the bottom as her heart quickened.

"Chloe?"

 _Shit_

Chloe looked at Max, she felt her cheeks flush red.

"Uh..heh looks g-good, Max. I'll wait for you outside."

Chloe walked out the room talking to herself.

"Holy shit."

She walked around making erratic hands movements and noises. Max looked so good in that outfit. Chloe's stomach flipped and tumbled over and over as she waited for Max.

"Uhh, Chloe?"

"Fuck! Oh, Max."

"You Kay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go pay for the clothes."

"Wait, Chloe."

Max yanked Chloe back into the changing room.

"Woah, Max? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Chloe looked at Max puzzled.

"Max? Clearly something is up, spill it."

"Shh!"

Chloe didn't know why Max wanted to hide now. She didn't know what was up with Max. Chloe heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Victoria, no. I'm fine. Yes, I'm okay."

Chloe looked at Max who was now trembling slightly. Max whispered,

"Nathan."

"What? Why is he here? Wasn't he in like therapy or something?"

"Chloe, let's get out of here."

"Ok, Max. I'll pay, you head to the car."

As Chloe walked towards the check out line, Max made several beelines, trying to avoid Nathan Prescott. Why the hell was he here? Wasn't he suppose to be getting help? He was with Victoria too! What the hell was going on? Max made it out the store and to the mall parking lot, without being seen. What seemed like hours was only mere minutes until Max saw Chloe bolting to her.

"Max, get the fuck in the car! Now!"

The two, in unison, jumped in the car, slamming the doors shut. Chloe turned the ignition on, the car engine rumbled. From the rear view mirror, they saw Nathan running to the car, followed by Victoria, who looked more than unamused. Without a thought, Chloe maneuvered the car out of the parking lot as quick as possible, with Nathan still chasing them and yelling for them to stop, but to no avail. The mall and Nathan disappeared slowly as they drove away. All the two could do was sigh, letting themselves relax after having their entire bodies tensed up.

"Holy shit."

"I know, Max. That was hella fucked up."

"What the fuck?"

Max looked down at her hands, now trembling.

"Chloe, take me back to my dorm."

"Max? You okay?"

"Take me back now."

"But are you oka-"

"I SAID NOW, CHLOE!"

"okay.."

The rest of the drive back to Blackwell was quiet and filled with deadly silence. The only sound heard was the whooshing of the trees and buildings, and the hum of the engine. They arrived at Blackwell, Max immediately got out the car, slamming the car door.

"Max."

Max looked at Chloe, then walked away without saying a word. Chloe looked at her walk away and whispered to herself,

"I love you.."

The dorm was quiet, there was a faint violin being played. The hint of lavender and coffee filled the air, a slight breeze slipped through the door as it shut. Max let her shoulders fall once the door shut, she took a few steps before she leaned against the wall, looking up. Max examined the dots on the ceiling, making out shapes and figures of them, seeing what her mind saw them form into. The dots would form into animal heads, deer, birds, squirrels, dogs, cats, a butterfly. Then, a sharp, loud shattering of something glass resonances throughout the dormitory, into Max's ears. She felt her ears ring. Her eyes widened as she heard the shatter, and as she heard this images flashed in her mind of a gun being fired, and blood splattering. Max fell to the floor screaming, holding her head, covering her mouth trying to conceal the whimpers she let out.

"NO!"

All Max could see was blood, mass amounts of blood. Max continued to be enveloped by terror and shock. Through Max's watery eyes and sniffling, she saw Kate rush to her side. Kate held onto Max with a gentleness of that of a mother holding a newborn baby. Kate said nothing, she only helped Max to her feet and brought her to the nearest room that was opened, which was Kate's. She met Max sit down on the couch, giving Max a blanket, then preparing some tea for the both of them to have. Once finished up the tea, Kate placed her tea on the floor, then handed Max the tea the was prepared for her. Max looked up at Kate with a sad, watery eyed, look, but accepted the tea.

"Thank you..."

Kate barely heard Max speak. Kate sat next to Max, grabbed her cup and began to softly talk to Max,

"You like the tea?"

Max nodded while sipping the tea. She whispered,

"What kind is it?"

"It's Peppermint tea, it's suppose to relieve anxiety and reduce stress."

"Oh, it's really good."

"I'm really glad you like it!"

Kate placed her cup on the floor and turned to Max.

"Do you need anything else? Cookies, maybe?"

Not once, as Kate talked did Max look up. Max stayed looking at the cup filled with tea. The warmth from the tea seeped into her cold, scared hands. The walk to Kate's room was a blur, she knew it happened, but all she saw was colors and only heard erratic noises.

"Max?"

"Huh?"

"Cookies?"

Max nodded as Kate got up to get some cookies that seemed as though they had just been made. The smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies filled Kate's room. Kate came back with a plate of cookies stacked on top of each other like jenga blocks, placing them in between herself and Max. Once Kate put them down Max's hand was already ahold of one cookie and in her mouth. The two continued to finish the cookies until there was a knock on the door.

"Kate, you in there? It's Victoria."

"Yeah, come in."

Victoria slowly opened the door and froze when she saw Max. Max looked away from Victoria's gaze. Victoria walking in and sat on the edge of the couch, next to Kate. Both Victoria and Kate looked at each other, they both knew something was wrong. Kate leaned closer to Victoria as Victoria leaned to Kate's head to whisper something.

"Nathan is back."

Kate, shocked, looked at Victoria and side glanced at Max.

"He can't be back? You're serious?"

"Yup."

"But Max?"

"I know, I really don't know what to do. He wants to talk to her too."

"What? No, no, no. That can't happen. She isn't remotely ready to even talk about what happened."

The two looked at Max, who now was staring at them in confusion. She wanted to know what they were talking about, but she knew they wouldn't spill anything so she just sat there confused. Suddenly, Max's phone started to ring, she jumped, fumbling to get her phone. She looked at the screen, it was Chloe. Max stared at the screen until Victoria grabbed the phone and answered it.

"It's Victoria. Uh huh..yeah. Okay. I'll tell her."

Max furrowed her eyebrows at Victoria.

"What the fuck?"

"Chloe is going to pick you up in an hour, so get ready."

"What? No! Victoria, what the actual fuck?"

Kate spoke up,

"Max, relax. Just go get ready."

Max huffed, but did as she was told. She got up only to give Victoria an annoyed look before she left the room. Just as Max left Kate looked at Victoria, equally annoyed as Max, asking her why she did that. Victoria just smiled at Kate.

Max closed her door shut, looking all around her room. She looked at her bed and flopped on it, covering her face with a pillow. Max lied on her bed for a while, replaying how she snapped at Chloe, she yelled at Chloe. Max actually yelled..,at Chloe. The look on Chloe's face when Max rose her voice, the usually composed look on Chloe's face had completely dropped, every tense muscle on her body and face somehow loosened up, but seemed to freeze up. The image of Chloe's face brought chills all around Max's body and made her stomach twist and turn. Max wanted to run away from this feeling, the guilt, disappointment, she wanted to apologize, but didn't want to see Chloe either. All Max could do was yell as loud as she could into the pillow, she scream at the top of her lungs, letting out all of her frustrations and anger.

Then, there was a crack. Max shot up from her bed, looking everywhere. She looked at her window, there was a crack that hadn't been there before. Max walked towards the window and searched what broke her window. Not to her surprise she saw Chloe with a rock in her hand. Max opened the window, about to tell Chloe to stop, but Chloe had already thrown the rock. The rock now slammed against Max's forehead, causing her to tumble backwards, falling onto the floor. Both Max and Chloe yelled,

"Fuck!"

Chloe ran as fast as she could to Max. Chloe arrived to Max's room, bursting the door open. Chloe saw Max on the floor, holding her head, trying to get up.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Max!"

Chloe rushed to Max, holding her. Max slowly lifted her head. Her forehead was scratched, bruised and bleeding. Somehow Max's nose was bleeding too. Chloe looked around frantically, trying to find anything to wipe up the blood. Chloe gave up and resorted to using her shirt, lifting it up to Max's face, wiping the blood from her nose and her forehead. As Chloe was continued to clean Max up, it hit Max that Chloe was right in front of her. Max looked at what she was being cleaned with, she saw Chloe little belly pudge, how soft Chloe's tum looked. Max felt her face heat up and her heart racing. Max moved away from Chloe, raising her eyes so she could see Chloe's eyes.

The two locked eyes, only to quickly look away. Chloe let her shirt fall back into place while gazing back at Max. She saw Max was looking at her hands, fidgeting. Chloe began to get up, looked at Max one more time, then fully rose to her feet. Chloe began to walk away, but with no time to react was grabbed and forcefully turned around, now locking lips with Max.


End file.
